Number Nine
by Ms Boku
Summary: This begins the adventure of Milanrus, Number Nine. The hero before Sportacus. A young man just starting out on his journey to be a hero. But when he reaches LazyTown, things take an unexpected turn that affects his life and the lives of others.
1. Chapter 1

So here is the story of number nine and the events leading up to why he left. And more stories to follow. Please let me know how I'm doing. Reviews are appreciated.

* * *

Number Nine

An older man was sitting down looking in his hands as he fiddled with a crystal between them. He would let it fall from one hand to the other just looking at it. Things were so different years ago. Years ago when he was a hero. Or was he ever. He may have been fooling himself because when he thought he was, he never really felt like it. What was a hero? Someone who saves people, who helps them, who maybe helps others see the good in themselves. He didn't feel like a hero. He felt like a coward.

He left when he shouldn't have. But it was the only way to keep everyone safe. Or was it? Was he just afraid? Afraid he wouldn't be able to be a hero? Afraid because of what happened was his fault? Whatever the reason, he left. He just left. This was not how he planned his life to be when he cleaned up LazyTown all those years ago. He had glory and fame, adoration and admiration. But he took things too far. So, now he sits here, alone in a cave not to be found by family or friends. Did he really have any of those things or was just he thinking he did?

He started to think about his past and how much simpler things were when he first got his crystal. The crystal of fortitude. He didn't feel like he deserved it. Right now he didn't even know why it chose him. The last thing he felt right now was brave, courageous or fearless. He ran his fingers through his long black hair and sniffed at the air and at the misfortune that led him to this cave. His home for the past God knows how many years.

He sat here holding his crystal, which he hadn't held in many years because he started to get a feeling. A feeling something was coming. But he knew if he were to become one with it again he would be found and he didn't want that. He was not found by the elders of his people. He was very well hidden. He couldn't face them again. He couldn't face Robbie after what happened. He couldn't face himself.

He leaned back against the wall and sighed. How did he end up here? More importantly, why? He lay down, closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. As he did his crystal started to glow...

* * *

"Milanrus! Hurry up! You're going to be late for your own ceremony!"

A young man was scattering around looking for his vest for the ceremony. The ceremony for the cave of crystals. He couldn't wait. He could feel it in his bones that he was going to get a crystal. He was so excited. He was going to go out and save people. He was going to be famous. His name would be known for all to hear. Milanrus, Number Nine! He would be the ninth person in his village to become a hero. The greatest super hero of all time. It was certainly something to be excited about. He threw up clothes that were strewn about until he found his vest.

"Ah ha!" He saw the edge sticking out from under a pile of clothes. He donned his maroon vest over his dark blue short sleeve shirt. Grabbed his black belt and fastened the dark blue buckle with the letter 'M' in its center, brushed off his maroon pants, took a deep breath and looked in the mirror and smiled. "I'm ready."

"Milanrus! Come on!"

"Coming!" He ran out to meet his friend, Geldon, who helped him train for this moment since they were kids. They always played super hero when they weren't on school. But keeping up on studies was also a large part of it as well. He didn't have a hard time studying but he always did it as fast as he could so he could play rescue. He even designed his airship which he built years later. He was prepared. He ran outside and past Geldon.

"Hey! Wait up!" Geldon ran and caught up to him. "I'd be careful if I were you." His hazel eyes had an hint of mischief which was hidden by his golden blond hair that hung in fron of his face.

"Why?"

"You're so giddy, you're running like my little sister." He laughed.

Milanrus stopped. "What?" He saw Geldon laughing. "If I weren't in a hurry..." He took off again.

"You'd what, _Molly_?" He teased.

"Shut up!" He yelled. They ran across the field over a small hill. They stopped when they saw a small group of elves standing near a rock face. "There they are." Milanrus took a deep breath and swallowed.

"Why are you nervous? You've been preparing for this your whole life."

"I know. And that's why I'm nervous." He ran his hand though his black hair, pushing his bangs out of his face.

"Ok," Geldon went in front of him. "Here's what you're gonna do." He took Milanrus's maroon cap from his belt and put it on his head. "Now you're gonna take those brown eyes and focus on the prize. You can do this. Now, let's go. I'll be with you."

As they looked, more elves started to show up. A few brought their kids to watch the ceremony. Milanrus looked at the small crowd and nervously headed down to the cave site with his best friend. Elder Matrik and the other elders of the group helped prepare him for what he needed to do for today.

The elders formed two rows and as Milanrus got closer, he stood between the two rows then the elders started chanting. The few spectators stood back, but close enough to watch what was happening.

"What's happening papa?" An young boy around six years old whispered to his father.

His father knelt down next to his son. "Well son, this is the cave of crystals ceremony I told you about. He," pointed to Milanrus. "has been training to earn the right of passage and become the hero he was meant to be."

"But why does he need a crystal?"

"Well, it will help him to find the danger faster and rescue those who need it by showing him who is in danger and where the danger is. That's a small part of what the crystals do."

"Why don't you have a crystal, papa?"

"Well, not everyone is meant to have a crystal, son."

"Did you do the ceremony?"

"No. My path was not the way of the hero. I think the last hero in our family was your great great great great grandfather, Eturnu. So, it's been a while. But I brought you here because I think you have that greatness in you to be a hero. Now, you don't have to be and it's your choice, but if you do, there is so much happiness in helping those who need it most."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, remember last week when you helped Adrianna and her kitten get down from the tree? And remember how scared she was and you climbed up and got her kitten down then went back up for her? She was very scared and you went up there and sat with her and made her feel better so she wasn't scared. She trusted you and did what you said and you helped her down. How did it make you feel?"

"I felt good. But she needed help and she was too scared to move. I love climbing trees almost as I love swimming." He started getting excited talking about it. His blue eyes light up as he talked. "And we talked about her kitten and stuff then she asked how I got up with her and I showed her then I helped her to get down."

"It sounds like you felt pretty good about what happened and she felt good that you helped her." He nodded. "And what was it that you did the rest of the week?"

"I was looking for more kids to rescue. But I liked it a lot."

"Son, you have always been self aware and you do what it takes to get something done. Anything is possible. But when I saw what you did and how you felt doing it, I thought to myself, my son's gonna be a hero. Again, it's your choice, but I can see something more in you. And if you want we can work an train and prepare you for a day like this. But whatever you do, I know you're gonna be great."

"Thanks papa. I love you." And he hugged his father.

"I love you too, son. Now let's see if he gets a crystal." He stood back up and they watched.

"Do you know him?"

"No, I don't. I just found out there was a ceremony today."

The elders chanted for a while and then they raised their staffs in the air over Milanrus's head then hit them to the ground then back up in the air and down again. They went up once more then the crystals in the top of the staffs began to glow.

Milanrus walked up to the first two staffs and knelt down. "I am ready." He spoke in elvish.

They all brought their staffs upright. He stood up and walked forward. He faced a wall. There was no cave opening. He was confused. He pursed his lips and thought about his task. He reached his hand forward and touched where the opening should be. It was solid. He knew there had to be a way in. It was a test. He closed his eyes and concentrated being on the inside. Nothing. What was he not doing? He had prepared for this for so long. Why was was the cave not letting him in? He could feel everyone watching him. What did he need to do?

"What's happening papa? Why isn't he going in?"

"I'm not sure?"

"They're so sparkly."

"What are?"

"The crystals."

"You can see them?" His father was surprised. He could only see a rock face.

"Uh huh."

"I don't think he sees what you do." The young boy looked confused. "Let's just watch and see what happens."

'Please let him in.' The boy thought.

Milanrus thought about his task. He needed to do something but what? He whispered to the rock face. "Please open up. I want to help people. I want to rescue them. I want to be the hero I was meant to be."

Still nothing.

He whispered in elvish. "Please let me in and put me on the path I am meant to be. I will do what ever I need to get the job done."

There was a flash of light as the entrance appeared. He looked back at Geldon, who gave him an approving wink. He walked forward and was amazed. There were so many crystals. Some were white, others were blue, clear or Aqua. Some were smaller than others. They were so beautiful. They were embedded in the walls as water ran over them. The crystals lightly pulsated as it did.

He felt a sense of pride and accomplishment. He looked around. He needed to find his crystal, if he indeed were to be lucky enough to have one. He closed his eyes and held out his hand and waited. Nothing. He needed to find some way to connect with it. This was going to be hard. How could he find his crystal?

"Put me on the path of destiny." He spoke in elvish. Nothing. He walked around and let his hands graze over the crystals, he meditated, he chanted in elvish. Nothing seemed to get him closer to getting his crystal. "I only want to help people. I am strong and brave and I'll do anything within my power to do what needs to be done. I will get the job done but I need help. I need my crystal and, well, I'm not leaving here until I get it."

He sat down cross legged on the ground. He wasn't there for long when a strange feeling ran through him. He stood up and looked around until he found the source of that feeling. He saw a yellow crystal from behind him. It started to glow then emitted a ray from his head to his feet like it was scanning him. But it was more than that. He could tell it was a connection forming. He could feel the bond growing. The crystal stopped and Milanrus walked forward and reached out to the wall and touched it then stepped back as it glowed brighter than before.

It came out of the wall and forward to him and hovered a few feet from him. It pulsated and he heard words in his mind. Well not exactly words but he could understand what the crystal was saying.

'If you accept me, your destiny will be filled with decisions that will affect everyone. Even people you've not yet met. It will be difficult at times and easy in others but above all else you must keep true to the crystal. Do you accept this?'

Milanrus had no hesitation in accepting the terms. 'Then be one.' He saw in his head.

He reached out and opened his hands. The crystal came forward and placed itself in his hands. It let off a powerful pulsating glow and Milanrus could feel it becoming one with him. It was like he could see his entire life but as a memory long since forgot. He opened his eyes and he felt complete. He smiled. He did it. He was ready to be a hero.

Outside-

"Papa? Does it always take this long?"

"I don't really know, but we can find out and talk to one of the elders later. But I think it's different for everyone."

Then they saw bright light emitting the cave at least a few times.

"Did he find it?"

"I don't know. Let's watch and see."

A few moments later Milanrus walked out of the cave, head bowed. Then he slowly looked up and saw he had everyone's attention. He smiled and held up the crystal. He walked forward and handed it to the head elder who examined it. There was an exchange of communication then he handed it back to Milanrus.

The elder looked at the group and raised his staff. "Milanrus is now the keeper of the crystal of fortitude!" He rejoined the other elders to complete the ceremony.

They all raised their staffs and brought them to the ground and their crystals stopped glowing. "Congratulations Milanrus."

"Thank you, sir." With that he ran up to Geldon and have him a big hug.

"You did It! I knew you could! What was it like? What happened?"

"Later, I'd like to celebrate first then I'm gonna make the finishing touches on my airship. I have a journey ahead of me."

"Well, son, what did you think?"

"I guess it was alright. Can we go swimming after we talk to the elder?"

"Yes we can, my little guppy." He ruffled his hair. They walked over to to the elders as they were getting ready to leave. "Elder Matrik! Can we ask you some questions?"

He turned around as the wind gently picked up his cream colored robes. "Ah yes, Zandro isn't it?"

"Yes, sir." He was surprised he knew his name. "My son wanted to know how long the ceremonies usually take?" He looked at his son who was looking in the cave.

"Ah, well it varies from person to person. Some have to prove themselves, some the crystals just know."

"Mine said it was going to wait for me." He looked at the elder.

They both looked at the boy. "He could see inside the cave when we couldn't."

"It's going to wait for you?" The elder repeated.

"It said not to worry and to just have fun."

"Well, then you should do what it says." He smiled.

Zandro watched as his son ran off. "Does that mean?"

"It seems the crystal has already chosen him."

"I'll race ya!" His son yelled.

"No fair! You have a head start! I'd better go" he chuckled. And he took off after his son.

Elder Matrik stood in thought for a moment. A crystal has never picked anyone and let them know about it at such a young age. The other elders approached him. "We shall find out far in the future how this will unfold, but it's nothing we needn't concern ourselves with now." And with that, they all left.

* * *

Milanrus and Geldon went home where all thier friends were waiting to congratulate him and celebrate getting his crystal. Afterwards he and Geldon walked to where he had his airship tethered. They both sat down and looked at after he made his final preparations.

"So," Geldon started. "you're really going to go off into the sunset, huh?"

"Well, sunrise. It's what I've wanted to do my whole life. And I'm gonna do it." He smiled with a wistful look in his eyes.

"I'm gonna miss you."

Milanrus looked at Geldon. His best friend through thick and thin, who helped him make his dream real. "I can't thank you enough for everything you've helped me with. Even taking me in when my parents died. You've been more than a brother to me and I will be back. Wild horses couldn't keep me away. And I'm gonna miss you too. I wish you could come with me."

"You know I can't. I have to take care of my mother and sister. I can't believe tomorrow is goodbye."

Milanrus took a deep breath and exhaled. "I know. It'll feel weird but it feels right."

"You're gonna be a great hero! So, when you do come back you'll tell me of all your adventures."

He hugged Geldon. "I can't wait."

* * *

The next morning, after a hearty breakfast and donning his vest which now had a number 9 on the right side, Milanrus and his friends gathered as he was going to leave in his air ship. All his friends were there save one. Milanrus looked sad as he turned and walked to the ship.

"WAIT!"

He heard a female voice. He turned around. It was Jenna. They were always close to boyfriend girlfriend but it just never happened for some reason. His face lit up as she approached him. They stood face to face. She looked in his eyes then she slapped him.

"Wha-?" He was shocked.

"That's for leaving me." Then she pulled him and placed a passionate kiss on his lips. After a few moments she pulled back. "And that's for when you come back." She looked at him. "And you better. Good luck." And she turned and left.

He walked up to Geldon still rubbing his face. "I will never understand women."

"I think it's her you'll never understand." He chuckled. "Well, this it." He gave his friend one more goodbye. "Make us proud."

Milanrus looked as his airship with its oval shape and dark red color with what looked and what resembled lightning bolt trim of blue and yellow. He was so proud of what he'd accomplished. He stepped inside for its maiden voyage. He sat in the pilots seat and went up as he waved goodbye to his friends and his home. When he was high enough he went forward. Today he was going to look for his destiny.

And thus begins the adventures of Number Nine...


	2. Chapter 2 On the Path

The updates may be a bit farther apart because this is going to be harder to write than The Tale of the Blue Knight story I wrote. I'm trying to paint the picture before I get to the main part of the story and I hope I do ok. But once I get rolling... It'll be good. And there will be some other special stories popping up as well...thanks.

* * *

On the path.

It had been six years since Milanrus left home in search of his destiny. He had gone to many places helping people, rescuing those who needed it, but he knew there was something more. Something waiting for him somewhere. Every year he'd go home and tell everyone about his adventures. He'd been to off to one corner of the world helping a group of people trapped in an avalanche, he was out to sea and rescued a boat full of people by hooking his tow line and pulled the ship back to shore.

There was a terrible hurricane and a small plane full of people were in the middle of it. He got as close as he could. The rain and wind made it hard to keep his ship steady. Then he dropped a magnetic clamp to the plane and keep his airship steady. Then he reeled in closer and managed to steer the plane above the storm and land in a nearby city. His name was becoming known every where he went. He had received many accolades and he was admired. He loved it. He was living the dream. And every time he returned home people loved hearing his tales as much as loved telling them. But somehow he knew there was more out there.

One year he returned home, after he regaled the people in his adventures, he suddenly noticed things were changing in the village and the people. Geldon and his sister had grown a bit more. And Jenna, sweet Jenna. She'd always be the first one there waiting to greet him. They still had their usual 'bad timing' to start a relationship. For the first three years she'd waited for him to return home to her, but he always left again. He said he knew there was something out there for him. It just wasn't the time but he had to be there for when his destiny called. He had to keep helping people. It was on the eve of when he was going to head back out again and Jenna needed to talk to him.

"I don't know how much longer I will wait, Milanrus. It's been a very long time. Do you love me?" She stood close to him and gently rubbed his arm.

"I do, but I can't do this yet. It's hard to explain. I have to stay on track, stay focused."

Jenna looked down. "I won't be here next time you return. I can't wait anymore for you. I have to live my life. I'd hoped this was not going to be like this. That you wouldn't be gone as long as you are. You are only here one maybe two nights a year. That is not enough. I want to start a family." She started crying. "I want you. I love you. I always have but you never saw it. Not until you came back the first year." Milanrus stood there silent. He didn't know what to say. She took his hands. "Please stay." Her eyes pleaded.

He wanted to but the pull was too strong. He had to do what needed to be done. He kissed her cheek. "I'm sorry." He let go of her hands and left for his ship. He stopped and looked at her one last time. He had a feeling he wouldn't see her for a very long time to come...

* * *

Castle Point. A very wealthy community where only the richest and best of the best lived. Children attended the finest schools, crime rate was ironically low, no one was impoverished and it was a great place to live. There was one family especially who had been there since their child was born. The mother, Roberta Rotten, who worked at the Castle Point bank and The father, Richard Rotten worked for a law firm, Dewey, Cheetham, and Howe. They both had hectic schedules and their paths crossed just enough for a night cap or two.

Roberta had tried for the past three years to have her husband home on their son, Robbie's, birthday. So she decided this year to be a little sneaky about it. Robbie came running in the door all excited.

"Mommy! Mommy! Guess what?"

"What is it dear?" She turned to him with a smile.

"I had my first cupcake at school! It was my birthday cupcake!"

"Oh, that's wonderful, my little cream puff. How did it taste?" She asked in a very motherly tone.

"It was really delicious! Yeah and then the teacher gave me a present!"

"What was that dear?"

A book on how to build and invent stuff. But it's for kids because, you know, I'm not a grown up yet." He scrunched his nose. "But they have a whole series of books that I can get later. And I can make up plans and maps and stuff. It'll be fantabulous!"

She laughed at his new made up word. "You're so smart coming up with new words. Mommy has another surprise or two for you after dinner."

"When's dinner? When's dinner?" He jumped up and down.

"Just as soon as your father gets home dear."

"That could take forever." He bowed his head.

"Now you let mommy take care of that. Why don't you go and play with your toys and I'll call you when it's time for dinner." He went running off to his room. His mother went to the refrigerator and pulled out a cake and started to decorate it. About an hour passed and she looked at her watch. She had a worried look on her face. She placed a well timed call to her husband and happened to mention that she had really good news and was making his favorite meal.

"What did you do this time?" He asked not having faith in her good news.

"You know, just because I have a nice meal and a surprise does not mean I did something wrong."

"Can't you tell me over the phone? I have a lot of work to do."

"You are never home until after bed time. We never see each other.

"I am trying to make partner. It's very hard work." He grumbled back.

"Just come home. We can talk then." She hung up.

He hung up the phone and sighed. "Well, what ever she did, I'll get a good meal out of it. That means I have to go home early." He looked at his watch, and walked out to meet his secretary. "Cindy, we need to cancel our dinner plans."

"Oh but Richard!" She protested.

"I have to make an appearance at home once and a while." He took her in his arms. But that means a business trip on the weekend." He sung and placed a passionate kiss on her lips.

She smiled. "Ok, lover. One business trip for two." She smiled and went right to the phone.

He gave her a wink and a click of his tongue and walked outside. He sighed again, looked at his briefcase and left for home.

* * *

At home-

Robbie was playing with some of his erector sets and looking at his book trying to come up with a new invention from the two. As he was building he was also talking. "This is my new invention, the Weather Krazer maker 3000! Anytime the weather is too cold, make it hot. If it's too hot, make it cold. It will make life so easy. And there is a special setting to make your work day go faster so dads can be home with their families."

He turned the knob he made to that setting and looked at it sadly then set it down. He turned the pages of his book and he became more and more fascinated. There were all sorts of things to build in the book. From wooden toys that spin or fly to robots to crayon dispensers. There were airplanes and bottle cap shooters and even an inventors log book. He loved his book. He decided to try to make the air plane with his erector set parts. He was very good at building things. He played alone a lot when he was home.

His mother always made cake whenever his father wasn't home for dinner, which was a lot. He'd kept asking his mother for a play date with someone, but it was never the right time. Sometimes he would often run around the back yard by himself or draw or play in his room. When he did see his father it wasn't for very long. Maybe in time for him to say goodnight, which was usually a pat on the head and a 'be good tomorrow, son.'

On the rare weekends he was there, he would sometimes get called into work or just want to relax and read his paper. He always showed his father things he built or pictures he drew. He was happy because at least when he did draw pictures he put them in his briefcase to hang up at work.

Robbie, upstairs in his room, could smell dinner being made. He could smell broccoli, which he hated, he could smell pizza and something else he couldn't place. Suddenly he heard the garage door open. "Daddy!" He yelled and grabbed his airplane and ran downstairs. The door opened and his father walked in. "You're home! You're home!" He ran and hugged his fathers legs.

"Robbie, we've talked about that. Don't run into me like that. I've had a hard day at work."

"Sorry daddy. But look what I made!" He proudly held up his airplane.

He looked down at it. "That's nice, Robbie." And gave him a pat on the head. "Where's your mother?"

"She's in the kitchen." He followed his father to the kitchen. "But look! I also got an inventors book for my birthday!" He held it up.

"Birthday?" He did not look happy. "Roberta!" He pushed open the kitchen door.

As soon as he opened the door, the whole kitchen was decorated with streamers and a sign that read 'Happy Birthday Robbie!'

"Wow! Is that for me?" He asked.

"It certainly is, pumpkin." She squeezed his cheeks.

"But Roberta, I didn't even get him a present." He said smiling gritting his teeth.

"Oh yes you did, silly. It's right here all wrapped up in the superhero wrapping paper."

She started avoiding eye contact with him. She could tell he was not happy, but she was determined to have a happy birthday for her boy. After dinner of pizza for Robbie and steak for his father, they had her famous sticky, icky, gooey, chocolate, yummy cake. Robbie opened his presents. He got an indoor trampoline and a kids tool work bench. Robbie was very excited. He hugged his parents. His father was a bit stiff but he hugged him.

"And now the best news yet!" His mother was very excited."Robbie, you know how you've always wanted a playmate?" He nodded. "Well...you're going to have a little brother or sister!" She was happy.

"Wow, really! When?"

"Well he or she won't get here until the end of the year. It'll be so exciting! We'll do more as a family, we'll go to parks more, it'll be wonderful."

She looked at her husband who held a blank expression then he cut and started eating another piece of cake. His beeper started to go off. He took it out of his pocket and read the message. "Damn. I have to get back to the office. One of our corporate clients is ready to pull out on a deal." He took a swig of his beer and got up. And patted his son on the head. "Happy birthday, Robbie." He grabbed his briefcase and headed out.

"Wait!" Robbie ran over to his little desk and pulled out a drawing and handed it to him. "Its for your wall at work!" He said proudly.

His father took it and put it in his briefcase. "Thanks." And he left.

Robbie watched him leave looking a bit sad. He looked down and went back to the kitchen. His mother did the the one thing she did best to try to make things better.

"Robbie, have another special cake."

"Ok." He went back to the table and put on a weak smile.

"Don't worry, my sweet. Change is good. You'll see. Once the baby is here, things will be better..."

* * *

Four years later...

The kids were home. Robbie was running around chasing his sister. They were so close. Robbie helped take care of his sister a lot while his father was working. In fact, he saw him less and less as the years passed. His father was getting ready for a big business trip overseas and his mother wanted to bring the kids to see him before he left, so she packed them up and they headed over for a surprise lunch. It was a moderate office space, mahogany double doors with a sign that read Dewey, Cheetham, and Howe.

"Alright children, let's go see daddy."

They opened the doors and went inside. There was a receptionist desk with a young lady, filing her nails and chewing gum sitting there, board. She looked up. "Welcome to Dewey Cheetham and Howe. How may I help you?"

Roberta looked confused. "Where is Cindy?"

"Huh? Oh, she quit."

"Oh. Well, I'm here to see my husband, Richard Rotten. I'd like to go to his desk, please."

"Uh...sure. Go ahead."

She looked puzzled, which confused Roberta. But she went through the office doors and headed to his desk. As she passed she got a lot of strange looks from the other staff that was there. She just smiled politely. "Come children, this will be such a surprise." She rounded the corner to his office and opened the door. There were degrees on the wall and paperwork scattered about. "Why don't you sit here and I'll look for your father." She headed back out.

Robbie looked all over and saw none of his drawings. In fact the one he drew a couple days ago was in the trash. He picked it up and looked sadly at it then crumpled it and put it back in the trash.

"When are we gonna see daddy?"

Robbie looked at his little sister and smiled. "I don't know, Rikki. Don't get your hopes up. But when we get home we will play, ok?" She hugged her brother.

Roberta went up to one of the staff. "Excuse me, I'm looking for Richard Rotten. Do you know where he is?"

The gentleman looked up, surprised. "I beg you pardon?"

"Richard Rotten, my husband."

"Um, just a second." He picked up his phone and dialed. "Hello, yes. Carl. Richard Rottens wife is here...yes. I'll send her in. Why don't you go see Carl. Third door down the hall."

"Thank you." Her brows furrowed. She walked to the office door and knocked.

"Come in."

She opened the door and went in.

"Mrs Rotten. Please sit down. You don't about your husband?"

"I know he is going overseas in a business trip. We came here to have a surprise lunch. Why?"

"Mrs Rotten, I'm sorry to be the one to have to tell you this but...your husband..." He got a solemn look on his face then told her what happened.

She listened as he told her that he had been having an affair with Cindy, his secretary, for a number of years now and that they both quit and had run off overseas. As she listened and all she could think about was her children. How was she going to tell Robbie and Rikki. She sat there and didn't say a word. She wanted to cry but didn't. Not yet.

She stood up. "Thank you." And walked out back to her children. She opened the door and took a deep breath. Robbie was on the floor with his sister having a make believe tea party. "Come along children. Your father is not here. Why don't we go to Fun Zone?" They both stood up and cheered. She was going to give her kids a happy day no matter what.

First thing Monday morning, she went to work after the kids went to school. On her break she was ordering lunch and it said her card was declined. She checked her account and all her money was gone, save for maybe ten dollars. That was her inheritance, all her money. She dug deeper and found out her husband had forged her signature and took everything. She reported it and they investigated but there was no trace of it. She checked her other accounts she made for the children for when they were old enough. She was relieved to see they were still there. But that was for their future. One thing was for sure, after this month they could no longer afford to stay in Castle Point...

* * *

Later that night she had a talk with her children and told them that their father was not coming home again he left and took all their money and they were going to have to sell most of their stuff and move out of Castle Point. They really didn't understand why, nor could she explain it. But she said change is good. That maybe it was meant to be. She had looked at some places and it looked like LazyTown was their best option.

"We will make a new beginning there. It'll be...what's that word you made up last week?" She looked at Robbie. "Ah! It'll be super duper octoliciuos!" She said trying to make him smile.

"But what about all my friends?" Rikki asked with a hint of sadness.

"You can make more new friends sweety." She looked at Robbie who just sat there quiet. "Robbie? Are you ok?"

"I hate daddy." And he got up and went to his room.

Roberta didn't like the fact that he said that. In fact she had taught them not to hate, but right now, she did too.

* * *

It was moving day. They sold all they could. Save for toys and clothes some basic furniture and such. And they got in the car and drove. Along the way Roberta and the kids sang songs and played car games, doing anything she could to keep their spirits up. As they were driving she stopped and pulled up to a sign. "Look my dears. Next stop, our new home, LazyTown."


	3. Chapter 3 Our New Home

Milanrus had his ship on auto pilot. He was low on supplies and needed to replenish them. He had been flying for a very long time. He could feel that there was something more out there but couldn't find it. He'd been all over the world looking for his place, but nothing ever seemed to resonate. He decided to stretch his legs and exercise for a while. After about an hour he had lunch, looked out his window and hopped back in the pilot seat and watched the view hoping to catch sight of anything to steer him on his path. He knew it would be hard but not impossible.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes and reflected on what he had accomplished thus far. It was a rush for him. The excitement of the saves and the happiness and gratitude from the people. Then he started to think about a place that needed help. His help. Someplace he could really make a difference. Someplace where he is destined to be.

* * *

Roberta drove the car and they all looked at a sign that read 'Welcome to LazyTown.' There was one thing wrong from the picture Robbie had in the brochure. The actual sign was broken on its side with spray paint over it. There were tumbleweeds, garbage, scattered and unkempt plants and trees. Robbie looked worried.

"Mom?"

She cleared her throat. "Don't worry dears, change is good. You'll see. We will make the best of this. Everything will be alright." She tried to smile with confidence.

"This looks messier than my room." Rikki commented.

"Now, now, children. It's what's on the inside that counts. I'm sure these people are very nice." She tried to sound cheery. "There is our house at the end of the street!"

She got to their new house. It had a broken porch swing and some broken windows. The screen door half off its hinges. It wasn't what Roberta hoped for but it was all they could afford. She pulled into the driveway and shut off the car. That all sat there for a moment and just looked until Roberta broke the silence making the kids jump.

"Well, no better time than the present. Let's get out stuff and see our new home. I'm sure it's...better on the inside."

"I hope." Robbie said under his breath but loud enough to be heard.

They opened the front door and stepped in. It looked like someone threw a party and forgot to clean up. "Well...we're going to clean this house and make it our own. This will make it extra special. Let's go pick your rooms." Her voice was less enthused. Everyone is on spring break so we have a week before you go to your new school. You'll make new friends and we'll have proper play dates."

Robbie took his mothers hand. "It'll be great." He gave a weak smile.

The house was in a real state. It took at least a week to clean just so they could have proper bedrooms and a kitchen. Robbie helped his mother as best he could while helping keep an eye on his sister. She came skipping in from outside and just skipped around the house.

"Ya know, there are no kids anywhere. No one is playing out side."

"I'll play with you in a few minutes sis. I just have to finish helping mom." He turned and she was sitting down. "Are you ok, mom?"

"Yes, dear. Thank you. I just need a rest. You two go out and play. I'll make lunch in a little bit."

"Come on, let's go out back." Robbie suggested.

"I fixed the swing set." He pointed upwards proudly.

"Yay!" And they ran outside.

Roberta got up and walked to the back door and watched her children. She didn't want this life for them. She wanted them to have everything. At least when they were old enough they would have money to start a life. No. She was not going to let this get her down. They will persevere. She closed her eyes as a bout of pain went through her head and she got some aspirin from her purse. After the pain went away she went back to work. It was starting to feel a bit more like home.

* * *

It was the first day of school and the first time Robbie and Rikki had seen any other children. Rikki was in an all day pre-k class and Robbie was in his fourth grade class. It was very different in this school. They had bullies bothering kids from time to time and older kids ran rampant through the streets when school was out. The kids never played outside unless it was in their own yard. They were too afraid of what might happen. There was a gang in LazyTown that made things difficult. Robbie looked outside at the playground that was in a shambles. He never really liked playgrounds but he knew his sister loved them. He knew they had to make the best of it but he knew one thing for sure. This town was in a lot of trouble.

* * *

Roberta went into town for food and supplies for the house and she bumped into one of the parents. "Oh hello. My name is Roberta Rotten. I'm new in town."

She looked at Roberta for a moment then introduced herself. "I'm Elisa Greeden. You bought the old house at the end of the block."

"Yes, yes I did. I have a few questions and you're the first person that has spoken to me."

"Well, it takes time when a stranger comes to town, which isn't very often. We don't know who we can trust."

"Oh. Well, what's going on in this town? Why is it like this? Why don't the children play outside?"

"Well, I don't know why you actually chose this place but we have bullies and thieves that come here a lot and cause trouble. Probably because it's a small town. They ran the mayor out of town and the local police...well, there is only one or two left. They got ran out of town with the mayor. They made a curfew for the town to keep everyone safe. I think they only came back was because they're board. But they do cause trouble. I have to get home and head to school to pick up my son. It was nice to meet you and I hope you have a lovely stay." And she hurried off.

Roberta took a heavy sigh, got her supplies and headed home. When she got home the phone started ringing.

"Hello? Yes, this is Roberta Rotten. Oh, Dr Rosenthal, how are you? Have you got my test results back yet? No, I afraid I can't. You see, we've moved and it's just impossible to get away. Can you tell me over the phone? I mean they're just little headaches, right? Surly some aspirin-...oh. I see..." She listened and her cheery smile disappeared. Her eyes got misty. "I see. No, I understand. I said I understand. Thank you doctor." She hung up the phone and started unpacking the food and went to work on dinner and a special cake. She kept doing things to keep busy until her children got home. Then they were going to have a nice family meal.

* * *

It was about a week into school. Robbie was waiting for his sister and she was late so he went looking for her. When he got to the kindergarten area he heard voices. Voices he didn't like.

"Aw look at the little squirt. She's new in town so we have to take your dolly away."

"Yeah," an older one joined in. "We keep all dollys, draw on their faces and cut their hair and make them look like witches!"

"Give me my dolly back!" Rikki yelled with tears in her eyes.

"Aw the little sissy is gonna cry. Well, boo hoo." And they laughed. That's when the doll was snatched from their hands.

Robbie gave the doll back to Rikki and told her to run. He turned to face the older bullies. "You leave her alone!"

They looked at each other. "Kid, you're in a lot of trouble." Robbie took off with the bullies in chase but he was slick and managed to hide then double back. He caught up with his sister and they got home fast. She ran in the house and he stopped and looked at his new home. "Welcome to LazyTown." And he went inside.

* * *

Milanrus awoke from his sleep as his crystal started to beep. He shot up like a dart. "Someone's in trouble. A lot of someone's." He got up and loved out his window and smiled. "My destiny, at last." And he headed towards a little place called LazyTown.


	4. Chapter 4 Settling In

Still working something's out on the story plus life is bombarding me and the fact I have other LazyTown stories popping up in my head makes things a bit crazy. Any feedback is welcome. Thanks.

* * *

Milanrus woke up early in the morning, exercised then hopped in the pilots seat and flew his airship as fast as he could. His crystal was guiding him. The pull was incredible. He knew this was going to be his destiny. The more he thought about it, it almost seemed like it his was going to be bigger than he ever imagined. His crystal started glowing and its light enveloped him. He felt the warmth. His crystal was communicating with him. It was giving him reassureance that his path would be difficult but necessary. Then it returned to its normal state. He, now more than before, felt one with his crystal. He looked out to the horizon and smiled, continuing his journey.

* * *

Robbie and Rikki headed in the house, set their backpacks down and headed in the kitchen for snack. Their mother was in the kitchen preparing something. They went to either side and got full view of what she was making. It was the most beautiful cake she had ever made. Their eyes got wide. Robbie loved his mothers cakes but this one had to be the best of all. Their jaws dropped. it was a three tier, purple cake with creamy white frosting.

"Hello children! How was school?" She turned around and saw the looks on their faces. "Mm? Oh, the cake. Well, I finished a lot of the house work and I thought we'd have a big celebration!"

"Wow mommy! That is awesome!" Rikki said licking her lips. "How did you make it that big?"

"With lost of love. as I do with all my cakes. because I love you both so much."

Robbie reached his finger over to sneak a taste.

"Uh uh uh. Not until after dinner. We're having barbecue chicken with corn and fruit salad. You have to eat healthy so you can be big and strong. Then we get to have a big slice of cake. So, how was your day?"

"Some mean kids tried to take my dolly."

"Oh no! What happened?"

"Well, I was by the playground and these mean kids started picking on me and took my dolly. Then Robbie got her back for me then we ran home." She hugged her big brother and he hugged her back smiling.

She hugged her children. "Well, the important thing is you're both safe. I'm sure it won't stay like this. Something good will happen. I'm sure of it. Now, I'm going to work on dinner. Why don't you two play."

"Can I watch TV?" Rikki asked.

"Certainly. You both may. Run along."

Robbie looked at his mother as she was put a finishing touch on the cake and set it on the counter. He started to think about something. Timing. Anytime something was about to change or any news, she made a cake. He loved her cakes. Her cakes always tasted so good. If she indeed make them with love, then she really loved he and Rikki a whole lot. But he still felt as if there were something amiss. "Mom? Is there anything wrong?"

She stood upright and took a deep breath. She turned to face Robbie. "No, dear." she smiled. "Why don't you go join your sister!" She turned back and pulled chicken out of the freezer and wiped a stray tear remembering her phone call with her doctor. She had so much she wanted to do. Help her children build build a new life, a better life. She had to get the house in order, make the happy life her children deserved. She couldn't bear to tell her children she was dying. She composed herself and continued to make dinner. She was just going to live her life for her children and make things happy for them, as happy as can be.

* * *

The next few days Robbie spent the time dodging the bullies. He made sure they saw him, and left his sister alone. When he was sure they were gone, he went home. Sometimes it took an hour or less or until they got board looking for him. But they came close to finding him several times. He had to find someway to keep them from catching him.

"Look! There's the little punk! Get him!"

Robbie looked back and saw the town bullies had their sights on him. His eyes went wide and he took off running and hiding anywhere he could. His adrenaline picked up as ran looking for a place to hide. He ducked into one of the stores making sure they followed him. When they got inside, Robbie threw something to get their attention then he doubled back and out of the store. He finally made it out of their sights. It was getting harder and harder to keep out of their sight. He slowed his pace as he got into his neighborhood.

He got home and his sister was watching TV. "Where's mom?"

"I don't know but she left a note." Rikki replied.

Robbie went to the table and read the note. 'Dear Robbie. I left dinner in the refrigerator that you and your sister can warm up. I am working late but I will be home at seven o'clock on the dot. Love, Mom.' He sighed. He looked at the table where there was a newspaper highlighting more vandalism and a robbery at the LazyTown bank. He folded the paper and tossed it in the recycle.

Robbie warmed up dinner of macaroni and cheese with cut up hot dogs and strawberry shortcake for dessert. After their meal Rikki wanted to play.

"What do you want to play?" He smiled at her. He loved her so much. He, like his mother, wanted her to be happy. He would do anything for her. She smiled and ran out of the room. He sat down and waited and he heard the dragging of a box and his sister wearing a clown costume.

"Dress up!" She exclaimed happily.

"I hardly recognized you. Where do you get that-" and suddenly he had an idea. He knew what he could do to throw those kids off his trail. And he smiled.

"Huh?" Rikki asked.

"Um, where did you get these clothes?" He answered snapping back from his thoughts.

"Mommy got them from the thrift store. There's lots of costumes for us."

Robbie smiled and set aside the clothes that were his size. He was quite tall already so even passing as an adult could work. They played dress up and had fun for the evening.

Their mother got home at seven o'clock on the dot as she promised. She hugged and kissed her children.

"Oh, I missed you two."

"You're not gonna be late every night, are you, mom?" Robbie asked remembering his fathers schedule.

"Oh, no, dears. It was orientation for my new job here. I'll be working at the thrift store I went to earlier today. Granted, it's not the bank, but it'll provide income."

They all talked about their days until bedtime. She gave them some warm milk and tucked them in. Robbie decided he would get up extra early and prepare for his plans to keep one step ahead of the older kids. He was quite excited about it. He smiled thinking about how much fun it would be to pull the wool over their eyes as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Milanrus, still traveling to LazyTown, set his ship over the mountains. He had been delayed by rescues along the way but he didn't mind that whatsoever. He was happy he had direction now. He would reach LazyTown in less than a week pending no other rescues. He lay his head on the pillow and dreamed of then glory of being a hero and went to sleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

The next few days Robbie did the best avoiding the bullies. They weren't around as much, but he was on his guard and was prepared. When they were, he decided to follow them to see where they went and came from. They seemed to come from out of town. He thought that was unusual. He wasn't going to follow them that far, that was for sure. It gave him time to go exploring and find some new hiding spots around town where he could put his plan into action.

The next morning he found some binoculars and tucked them away and he and his sister headed to school. He looked ahead and saw one of the bullies on a street corner just looking around. He pulled his sister back out of sight and pulled out his binoculars.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Those kids are around but I only see one of them." He continued looking and spotted the other one near the store and the third in a parking lot.

"Is it time to play spy?" She asked with a smile.

He knelt down to his sister. "Yes, but remember, I am the decoy. It's your job, once I distract them, to get my backpack to the tree at the side of the school. Got It?"

"Got it!" She said.

"Ok, now I'm gonna start walking. As soon as you see them following me count to twenty and head to school."

"You can count on me agent Rotten!"

He leaned down and kissed her head and headed off. His plan was to make sure his sister was out of their sight. He walked on his path and side glanced and saw the one on the corner started to follow him. He made a sharp turn and saw the one by the store started doing the same. He smiled. His plan was working so far. He made another turn and the one in the parking lot saw him. He continued walking, pretending he didn't notice them. Then he headed towards the park near the school. He went behind one of the walls turned and saw they were converging. He crawled over to a nearby bush and pulled out a paper bag filled with clothes from the dress up box at home.

If this were to work, he would have to get them to believe him by him believing it himself. He knew he could do this. His eyes shifted and and a grin broadened his face...

"It's disguise time!"


	5. Chapter 5 It's Disguise Time

He watched carefully as they started converging on his location. He donned the clothes and got into position.

"Where'd the little punk go?" One of the taller teens asked. They all looked around but her was nowhere to be seen. Then one of them saw something rustle in the bushes. He pointed and the others followed. The all snuck up on the figure and on the silent count of three, they pulled the figure from the bushes.

"Oh!" A high pitched Robbie squealed. They looked at him and he back. This was it. He had to be the part they looked at him suspiciously and his eyes widened. "Oh, my! Thank you." A wobbly old woman, hunched over with a cane, replied. "Some young whipper snapper ran me into the bushes. I thought I'd never get out of there."

They looked at the little old woman, knees shaking, as she adjusted her glasses. "Well, which way did he go?" The shorter one with dark hair asked.

"Oh, um, I think he went that way." She pointed towards the school. "No, wait. It was that way." The little old lady thought for a moment. "Yes, definitely that way." She reached in her bag and pulled out a piece of fruit. "Would you like an apple, sonny?"

The leader, annoyed, slapped the apple from her hand. "Come on." He directed the others and the went in the direction away from the school.

As they left from view, Robbie smiled from ear to ear.

"They bought it! They actually bought it!" He stayed in the costume until he got close to school then changed. He went to the tree and found his backpack and headed inside. He was very happy at how well his plan worked. It was the most fun he'd had since he'd arrived. He was even hoping to do it again. He got to class and sat down and had the best day ever.

After classes were done, he set up for the next stage of his plan, getting home. He met with his sister and made sure she took the same way home. He saw the bullies outside in designated spots. They had all his routes covered. He decided the best thing to do was to walk out the front door. "It's disguise time." He said, giddy as he could be. He ducked into the bathroom and donned his next costume.

"When I get my hands on that little squirt he's gonna pay and pay good."

"Yeah! We're gonna tear him from limb from-" the blond one spoke up.

"No! We're not." The leader announced.

"We're not? The blonde one questioned.

"No. We're gonna make an example of him." He smiled broadly.

"We're still gonna have time for tonight with Biff, aren't we? I mean, he's comin back tonight and he wants to do some serious damage to LazyTown. Let everyone know who's boss." The shortest of the three spoke up.

"Yeah, what if we're not ready? We haven't even been able to catch that squirt."

"We'll get him and lay rule to LazyTown."

Robbie looked outside and saw the three kids having some kind of discussion. He was dressed as one of the teachers. He wore plaid pants with a matching jacket, mustache and beard and circular glasses. He had a curly mop of hair atop his head and a briefcase of random papers. He headed out in the general direction of the kids when he was stopped by one of the teachers in the school.

"Oh, excuse me, sir." She reached out and grabbed his arm. "Are you the new gym teacher? I need to give you your papers to sign and the schedule for the week." She looked him over.

"What?" Robbie didn't know what to do. His face began to twitch as he stammered for something to say. "Uhhh, I-I-I have to get to a a an emergency jumping jack meeting." and he started doing jumping jacks. "I'll get in bright and early tomorrow." He ran out hiding behind a pillar and caught his breath. He peered around the pillar and saw the kids looking around. He smiled. He was going to walk right past them. He took a deep breath, hunched over a bit and started in their direction.

The teens were talking and two were pushing each other around. "Will you two stop it! I'm getting really mad that we haven't been able to catch that squirt."

Robbie heard that and smiled. He didn't want to walk into them but he had to make it convincing enough, so as he got closer he walked a few feet away. The looked at him as he got closer. If they were going to buy it, he had to sell it.

"Who are you?"

"Hm? Oh, hehe. I'm the new gym teacher. I don't recall seeing you in class today." He made his voice a bit deeper, more gruff.

"We don't need school."

"Yeah, we get plenty of exercise on our own."

"Everyone needs exercise. You have to build those flabby muscles."

"What?"

"So, you're telling me you're in shape?"

"The best ever."

"Alright, prove it. Drop and give me twenty." He commanded. They all looked at him. "Just as I thought. All talk. Well,-"

"You think we CAN'T do push ups?"

"That's right."

"Oh, yeah?"

Robbie just stood there eyebrows raised. He was enjoying this immensely. After a moment he spoke. "Just as I thought. All talk." He turned to leave when the oldest youth grabbed his arm.

"Just watch this." He turned to the other two. "Let's show him what we're made of." They shrugged and did push-ups. They made it to fifteen and struggled for twenty.

Robbie was containing his joy as best he could. They got up, tired. Maybe he could wear them down.

"See?" He was panting. "Done."

"Well, that was easy. But look at yourselves. Your pooped! You're not in any kind of shape to be outside. You should go home and rest your weary muscles."

"We can do anything you can dish out, old man!"

"Is that a challenge?"

"You bet it is. Whatta ya got?"

Robbie smiled. He had them and he was going to have fun. For the next half hour, Robbie had them running circles doing as many strenuous exercises as he could think of. The last one he had them do was a race but he didn't tell them where the finish line was and they never asked.

"Ready, set, go!" And they took off. As they got out of ear shot he started laughing. He took off his disguise and happily walked home.

When he got home his mother was cleaning and Rikki was playing on the floor. As soon as she saw him she ran in his arms and hugged him. "Robbie!"

"How are you sweety?" His mother asked.

"Great!" He exclaimed. I had a lot of fun today. Can we get more dress up clothes?"

"I think so, dear. Is there anything in particular that you want?"

He reached in his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. "Here. I made a list."

She cocked her head as she looked at the list. "Hm. I think I can get some of this stuff. I'm glad you're enjoying the clothes, dear."

"Oh, I am." He smiled. "Come on, Rikki. Wanna hear a story?"

"Yes, yes, yes," she jumped up and down. Robbie told her all about how he pulled the wool over those bothersome bullies eyes.

It was the end of the week and the three teens were no closer to finding Robbie and were very angry.

"I'm getting board trying to find that little squirt. I wanna do some damage. We haven't destroyed anything since you've decided to find him."

"Really," the other spoke up. "I wanna break some windows."

The oldest just made a face then got in theirs. He grabbed their collars and pulled them close. "NOT until I find that little brat. Now think!" And he shoved them back. "How is he getting by us?"

"Well, he has to be getting to school somehow. I mean, we see him everyday."

"That's it!" The oldest turned to the other two. "Boys, today we are going to school."

They looked at him for a moment, confused. He waited till they caught up.

"Ohhh." They smiled and followed their fearless leader out there door.

Robbie and Rikki walked to school and saw hide nor hair of the bullies. He walked Rikki to her classroom, still looking around and on his guard. He wasn't sure what was more stressful the hiding from them or not knowing where they were. Well, at least he could enjoy school today. His homework was done and he loved showing off his passing grades. The teacher always made a big deal when he did. He rounded the corner when the unthinkable happened. The bullies were sitting proper, at their desks, in his class. He stopped and looked very worried. They saw him and smiled smugly.

The teacher turned as Robbie stood in the doorway. "Robbie, don't dawdle. Take your seat."

Robbie snapped back to reality and slowly took his seat a couple desks up from them.

"Now, everyone, I'd like you to welcome our new students, Biff, Gruff and Switch."

Everyone was leery about their presence but meekly greeted them.

Robbie had a feeling this was not going to be a good day. He took his seat and did his best to ignore them. They threw crumpled paper at him whenever the teacher wasn't looking, for most of the day. He remained distracted not from that but because he was trying to think of a way to escape their view. They were going to stick to him like glue and he needed to find a way to get to one of his disguises or at best, evade capture.

He had his worst day ever. But the hard part was coming up. The end of the day. He had an idea. He knew they were keeping a close eye on him and knowing when the bell was going to ring for dismissal he positioned himself close to the door. He went to the teachers desk and as soon as the bell rang, he bolted. He had a head start. He could hear the commotion they were causing, pushing students out of their way, to find him. He found his way outside to the back of the school and as he rounded the corner he ran into the oldest one and fell to the ground.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the little squirt." He grabbed him by his collar and pulled him up, face to face with him. "I don't know how you managed to keep hiding from us, but now you're in trouble. I'm gonna rearrange that pretty little face of yours." He said as he flicked Robbie's nose.

Robbie watched as he hauled his fist back and tensed his face. This was it there was no way out. Robbie struggled as the bullies fist moved forward. He closed his eyes and prepared for the worst. He was in trouble and there was no way out.


	6. Chapter 6 The Hero Arrives

The oldest, Biff, pulled back his fist and with all his might threw his punch at Robbie's face. Robbie flinched and closed his eyes preparing for the worst. Nothing happened. He opened one eye and saw it was stopped by another hand inches before his face. His other eye opened and he saw he was not dreaming. Biff's hand was stopped. He looked quickly at Biff, who was just as surprised.

"Well, well, well. What have we here? Three against one hardly seems fair."

All eyes turned to the stranger a strong, muscular, handsome man dressed in a red cap, and what looked like a red and blue track suit with a number nine on the right side of his vest. He stood tall and proud as he pushed the teens fist back away from Robbie. "Now, I think you have something better to do, so why not go and do it."

Biff hauled back and went for the stranger, who side stepped him. Biff missed again. The others went after him and he easily sidestepped them, avoiding being hit. He flipped over them and kicked Switch in the keister pushing him into a garbage can. Griff, he spun around and swept his leg causing him to fall backwards and Biff jumped on his back, pulling his cap down. The stranger ran at the wall and up it getting enough momentum to flip over and was now behind Biff. He grabbed his arm and pulled it back, pushing him against the wall.

"Now, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you're not the welcoming committee."

Robbie sat there in awe as the stranger who saved him so easily defeated three bullies.

"I suggest you go away and not come back. See, I've travelled a long way to be here and I think I'm going to stay. I don't usually resort to fisticuffs but I will do what's necessary to protect this town. It needs me and it's going to have me." He backed up and let Biff go, watching him to make sure he would make the correct decision.

Griff helped Switch out of the garbage can and Biff went next to them. "This isn't over, you circus reject. We'll be back. And the three of them left.

Robbie looked at the stranger. "Th-thanks, mister."

"You're welcome and my name is Milanrus. I'm going to be the hero of your town." He announced proudly.

"The hero?"

"Yes. I help those in need and it looks as if LazyTown needs help."

"It sure does." Robbie replied, taking Milanrus's hand as he helped him to his feet. He looked the hero up and down, donning a brick red cap, matching vest with a number '9' in the right side and pants with a black stripe on either side, a blue short sleeve shirt and finishing it off was a dark blue belt buckle with the letter 'M'.

Robbie looked at the stranger, still in disbelief. "You may have made them angrier. They are pretty persistent."

"Well, so am I. We heroes usually come out on top." Milanrus looked around at the town. "I am going to get this town back on its feet."

"You are?" Robbie questioned. "How? Those bullies will be back and I'm guessing by the way things are here, they had help."

"Hm, well, you leave those bullies to me. You just go and have fun. Run around and be a kid."

Robbie looked at the stranger again, skeptical. But there was something about him.

Milanrus looked around then knelt down. "How about I walk you home?"

"Ok." Robbie agreed. At least if anything were to happen, he'd be protected. So, as they walked Robbie had some questions for then new comer. "So, why did you come to LazyTown?"

"Well, my crystal guided me here. I knew people were in trouble."

"Huh?"

"I have a special crystal that lets me know when people are in danger." He pulled his crystal out of his pocket. "I need a better place to put it though. Some other heroes wore it as an amulet."

"Other heroes? There are more of you?" Robbie asked in fascination. "Where do you come from?"

On their walk Milanrus told them he comes from an island off the North Sea. Every child has the chance to earn a special crystal in their suited tasks. "I trained hard to be a hero. I've been saving people ever since I've left home. It was my calling to be a hero." He said proudly.

As they walked Robbi saw something rather large in the sky. "Whats that?"

Milanrus looked. "Oh," he chuckled. "thats my airship. I live there. I'll be able to keep watch on LazyTown from there."

On the walk home Milanrus told Robbie of all his adventures and how people loved him for saving them.

Robbie watched and listened to Milanrus, trying to figure him out. "So, your crystal, what does it do? Is is magic?"

"I guess you could say yes. My crystal shows me those who are in trouble and need help. I can get to them faster."

And no sooner than he finished his sentence, his crystal went off.

Beep beep beep.

Robbie watched in awe.

"Someone needs help!" And he took off running.

Robbie ran after him. He was a fast runner for sure. When he caught up with him he saw him jump in a tree and rescue a small black and white kitten from a high tree branch.

"There you go little fella. You shouldn't climb such high trees at a young age." He set the kitten down and it ran off. "I know what you're thinking. What's a big superhero like me doing saving kittens? Well, everyone needs help now and then. Even those with four paws. Come on." He stopped for a second and looked back at the kitten furrowing his brows in thought for a moment.

"What is it? Robbie asked.

"We have a black and white kitten in my village as well." He looked for a moment and shrugged it off. " I guess they are pretty common. Ok, let's get you home." And they started off down the street.

They were approaching the park and Robbie suggested they avoid it because they're were other bullies other than Biff, Griff and Scratch.

"Well, if I am to help LazyTown get back on it s feet, that will have to stop. Come on, I'll protect you."

Robbi was apprehensive and stuck close to Milanrus. They made it to the center of the playground when out from behind the trees came more thugs.

"Well, well, well. What have we here? I didn't know the circus was in town." He and two others chuckled.

Milanrus guided Robbie behind him.

The biggest of the three stepped forward. "I'm only going to tell you once, bozo. Get out of town or else."

Milanrus just looked at them. "Or else what?"

"Or else this!" And he took a swing at Milanrus who skillfully dodged the attack. And he returned it by catching his wrist, pulled him, using his weight against him, spun him around and into his friends. Then they all got up and went after Milanrus. Robbie ran behind a tree and watched as the new hero turned and flipped making the the thugs run into each other and into a nearby tree. Robbie caught glance of a few kids peering from behind their fence in the yard. In fact, he saw several faces looking out from behind curtains in houses. Clearly people paid more attention than he thought. Maybe they cared more about their town than he thought but very afraid. He looked back to the altercation. The only one standing was Milanrus.

"Now, I suggest you rethink your actions and leave these good people alone. LazyTown has a new hero and the town is protected." He stood there in a super hero pose. Hands on hips, legs slightly apart, very dominating. He took one firm step forward and they all scrambled to their feet and ran off. "I don't think we've seen the last of them but they are gone for now."

Robbie came from behind the tree in awe. He looked up at the hero. "Are you going to stay? Are you really going to stay?"

People came out of their houses to look at the new stranger and the children ran out and surrounded him. Robbie had never seen so many children out in the streets at one time before.

Milanrus looked around at all the people approaching. "I'm going to do more than protect you! I'm going to help you clean up this town!" He said proudly. The kids cheered but the adults were still concerned. "You shouldn't have to live in fear!" He shouted jumping on a nearby rock so everyone had a clear view of him. "This is your home and I am going to help you clean it up!"

"What happens when you leave? They will come back, you know." Someone shouted.

"Well then, I guess I'll have to stay here! I am going to help you get this town back on its feet, because as of this time forward, this is my home too and I'm not going anywhere!" Everyone cheered.

Robbie looked at him in amazement. Could he really get this town on it's feet and keep everyone safe? It looked like he just might.

"Now, if you'll excuse me I have to get this young lad home." He turned to Robbie. "Ready?"

Robbie nodded emphatically.

As they walked Robbie kept looking at him and Milanrus noticed and spoke. "Something on your mind?"

Robbie stopped and turned to face him. "Are you really gonna stay?" His gray eyes hopeful.

"What's your name?"

"Robbie. Robbie Rotten."

"Yes, I'm going to stay Robbie." He smiled at him. He got Robbie back to his house. Once there a little girl ran out.

"Robbie!" She ran out and hugged her brother. Then she looked at the stranger shyly.

"Rikki, this is Milanrus. He's a super hero."

She looked him up and down. "Where's his cape?"

"Not all heroes have capes, silly. He's gonna live in LazyTown."

"Why?"

Milanrus knelt down. "Because, I'm gonna save this town. Make it better so everyone can play outside."

"Are you gonna get rid of the mean boys?"

"Yes, I am." He declared proudly.

Rikki started cheering. The door opened and their mother came out.

"Rikki, Robbie, it's almost time to eat-" she looked at the stranger with her children. "Oh, hello. I'm Roberta, their mother and you are?" She asked, with a friendly eager smile.

"I'm-"

"He's Milanrus! He's a super hero and he's gonna get rid of the bad kids and stay with us in LazyTown." Robbie interjected happily.

"Really?"

"Yes, I'm going to help this town get back on its feet."

Robbie looked up at Milanrus, hopeful. But he remembered his father and was unsure what to think. He really wanted to believe.

"That's wonderful. I hope you can do something. I want my children to be happy."

Milanrus looked at their mother and she looked like she was happy but also sad. This was where he was supposed to be, without a doubt. And there was something about this family. His crystal didn't glow but there a pull. And it felt different than the other feelings he'd felt from his crystal. It wasn't bad or good but different and that here was where he needed to be.

"Would you like a piece of cake? I normally wait till after dinner but I'd consider this a special occasion."

"No, thank you. I need to keep fit and in shape and sugar is not the way to do that. But I want to look around and talk to some people. This will be my home after all."

"Can I go with you?" Robbie asked with hopeful eyes.

"Me too! Me too!" Rikki said jumping up and down excitedly.

"Well, only of it's alright with your mother."

She looked at Milanrus and maybe the kids needed a male role model so they could see that all men weren't bad like their father. "I suppose. As long as you're back in time for dinner. And your invited to stay for dinner if you like."

"Well, we'll see. But I think it's time we go and explore the town."

Rikki jumped up and down cheering and Robbi beamed a smile. So for a better part of the afternoon they looked around and made their way to the playground. Rikki ran to the slide and Robbie pulled her back.

"No, Rikki. The slide isn't safe, it's rusty."

"But I wanna play." She expressed a sad face.

"I know, but it's not a good idea right now."

Milanrus looked at the slide and tilted his head and smiled. "Well, I should be getting you back to you house, but I'll see you soon I'm sure."

"Aw. Do we have to?" Rikki asked.

"Yes. I made a promise and I intend to keep it. I'll race ya both!"

"Really?" Rikki was ecstatic and took off like a dart.

Robbie and Milanrus took of after her. After Milanrus got the kids back home he ran back to the park and smiled. "This is a great place to start..."

Meanwhile, outside of town...

In an old warehouse, Biff, Griff and Scratch sat on large wooden spools that once kept cables of some sort. Biff was pacing Scratch finally spoke up.

"Are we in trouble Biff? Because that guy really knew what he was doing."

Biff sharply turned and grabbed him by his collar. "We are not in trouble! And if you ever say we are, you will be eating sand for a week!"

Griff stood up. "Well, if we have nothing to worry about then why are you getting so upset?"

Biff let go of Scratch and walked up to Griff and just stood there, nose to nose. Griff took a breath and spoke.

"The boss is in tonight, ya know. He's gonna wanna know what's goin on. We should have the town ready for him to take over by now."

Biff just stood there looking at Griff then he eased back and sat down. "Well, it's as ready as it'll ever be. C'mon boys. Gather up the crew. It's time to hit the streets and get that clown out of town. I have an idea." he evilly smiled. "and he'll never know what hit him."


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry it took so long to post the next chapter but real life took over. I hope you enjoy this story. I'm putting a lot of thought into this as I go along. This is a shorter chapter and I will have more. And just topping out, my Milanrus, aka number 9 came first...Happy reading.

* * *

After dinner Robbie and Rikki ran out to see if Milanrus was still around. They looked around town and saw him by a mailbox with a small crowd of people and joined them. He had cleaned up the mailbox and installed a tube with a lever next to it. Rikki pushed forward with Robbie close in tow.

Milanrus looked at his gathering crowd and smiled.

"Well, I didn't expect such an audience." he smiled.

"What is that?" Rikki asked.

"This is a special tube that will reach my airship. So, if anyone needs me all you do is write a message, put it in this tube and pull the lever. The it will shoot straight up and to my airship. It will help me to help keep the town safe or if you need me for anything.

The crowd watched Milanrus demonstrated and they all watched the tube shoot up into the sky towards his airship.

"Good people of LazyTown! I and going to rid this place of its criminal element so you will not have to live in fear again!" He walked around talking and looking at everyone.

"I want your children to be safe. They should be outside playing with each other. I have come here from an island off the North Sea in pursuit of my destiny. LazyTown needs help and I am going to help you restore this town and make it livable again. I will need volunteers to help repair the stores and playground and even your houses."

"Why?" One of the towns people asked. "So they can come and wreck it again?"

"No. Because I am going to make sure that doesn't happen." He jumped on top of the mail box. "Do you want your town back?"

They all looked at each other and back at him and nodded.

"You don't sound convinced. Maybe I should leave." He jumped down.

"No!" Robbie. Spoke up. "I want to play outside and make friends! I want my sister to have fun." He took the brochure of LazyTown, the way it used to be, out of his pocket. He opened it and held up a wonderful fun town. Bright and cheery and full of color. "I want this! Don't you?"

They all looked at the picture and remembered and smiled. "But what happens when they come back? And they will come back."

"It's going to be a struggle but it takes a whole town to raise children. You don't want your children to grow up living in fear, do you? We want to show them they can get what they want if they work hard for it. Show them they can be strong and fight for what they want! And yes, it will be work keeping them out but this is your town and it's time to take it back! And I'm going to help you!"

The crowd started to cheer. Milanrus was ecstatic. He gave Robbie a pat on the shoulder and looked at him smiling.

Robbie wasn't sure what was going to happen but he felt good about this and his hero, Number Nine, Milanrus of the North Sea.

* * *

Meanwhile Biff, Griff and Scratch doubled back when they saw the commotion in center square and decided to listen to Milanrus. After he finished they left. Biff was silent. The other two just watched them before speaking up.

"This is not good. If he gets the whole town like he says he's gonna-"

"I know, I know." Biff interrupted, still deep in thought.

"What are we gonna do?"

As they turned the corner out of town they ran into a familiar face. They all looked up surprised.

"Boss!" They exclaimed in unison.

"I'll tell you what you're going to do." He smacked all three of them in the head. "You're going to play this smart for once. I leave town and you hand it back to the people we took it from."

As they were rubbing their heads Biff spoke up. "Boss, he can fight. He fought all three of us. He's not afraid us. He's here to protect the town. I don't know what we can do?"

Their leader stared at them. He adjusted the sleeves under his suit jacket then brushed off the sleeves of his jacket. "Boys, I want this town and I'll have it! I'm not going to have some egotistical man so full of himself that he actually believes he's a hero, stop me. But, if he is as you say he is then we are going to play it smart and take a different approach."

"What are we going to do, Boss?"

"We're going to watch him. I want you to spy on him. Find out everything you can about him. See if you can do that without messing it up. I want you to report to me everything you find out." He walked and turned the corner and the three followed. They saw a limo and their employer get in and roll down the window. "I'll be back in a week. That should be enough to time to find something so I can destroy him." He turned to his hired thugs. "Or I will destroy you." He rolled up the window and left.

"Ok, boys. We have work to do." And they left to get supplies for their job.

* * *

Later that night, Robbie's mother was tucking him into bed and he couldn't stop talking about Milanrus and how he was going out make LazyTown great again. Roberta looked at her son so happy he had a positive role model to look up to.

She closed his door and went peek in on Rikki who was sound asleep and she went to her room and sat down on the bed. She reached over and took some pain pills for her headache. There was still time to get things in order. She had a lot of work to do to make sure her children had everything th needed. Tears streamed down her cheeks. She knew this was something the new hero couldn't fix. She lay down and quietly cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Robbie in his room looked out his window and saw Milanrus 's airship and smiled. "I'm gonna be just like him when I grow up." And he turned over smiling and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
